Two Life: Two Side of a Coin and Love
by Justaway-Madao
Summary: TimeSwap! From Year 851 to 2018. Sebuah kejadian yang mengubah Perasaan Hanji terhadap Levi. AU/AR Modern World (Mulai Dari Ch. 2) OTP Levihan, slight another ship inside.
1. Don't Leave Me

**TAIL SIDE #1 – DON'T LEAVE ME**

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. It all belongs to Isayama-Sensei._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[Pulau Paradise, Tahun 851]**

Setelah keberhasilan menutup lubang besar didinding Maria dan menguak kebenaran yang ada didunia tersebut, Scout Legion terus membersihkan dinding Maria dari Titan yang berada didalamnya. Perekrutan squad baru juga terus dilakukan. Kali ini banyak yang ingin bergabung dalam Scout Legion setelah pencapaian yang telah mereka lakukan untuk umat manusia.

Hanji Zoe yang terpilih untuk menggantikan komandan Scout Legion sebelumnya Erwin Smith, mulai mempersiapkan ekspedisi keluar dinding untuk pertama kalinya pasca kemenangan atas perebutan kembali dinding Maria. Ekspedisi ini ditandai sebagai ekspedisi pertama karena memiliki tujuan berbeda yang sudah dikembangkan dari sebelumnya. Yaitu untuk meneliti Titan dan mempelajari segala hal tentang pulau dimana mereka tinggal, Pulau Paradise.

Ekspedisi ini mencapai titik jelajah terjauh yang pernah mereka tempuh dari sebelumnya. Mereka adalah rombongan pertama dalam sejarah penghuni dalam dinding yang bisa mencapai dipantai pulau tersebut. Tempat dimana sejarah mengisahkan Kaum Eldian diubah menjadi Titan oleh bangsa Marley. Semua mata mereka terpaku pada pemandangan indah yang mereka temukan ditempat itu, lautan yang sangat luas.

Berbagai macam ekspresi-pun terpancar diwajah mereka. Ada yang sangat bahagia karena impian mereka tercapai, ada yang hanya menatap birunya laut itu dengan tatapan yang kosong, ada yang murni terkagum-kagum dengan keindahannya, ada yang terlalu bahagia untuk mencari tahu sesuatu dibaliknya, bahkan ada yang sangat kelaparan membayangkan ada ikan yang sangat besar dalam hamparan laut luas tersebut.

Setelah mereka puas dengan panorama yang tersaji dihadapan mata mereka. Sang Komandan Hanji Zoe, memerintahkan berkumpul untuk pembagian tim dan pengarahan. Pekerjaan utama dibagi menjadi dua tim, Tim Pertama dipimpin oleh Jean bertugas untuk memetakan keadaan geografis sekitar wilayah tersebut untuk penelitian membuat peta pulau, beberapa anggota senior Scout Legion seperti Eren, Mikasa, Connie dan Sasha serta beberapa anggota baru ditunjuk Hanji untuk ikut serta didalamnya.

Tim Kedua dipimpin langsung oleh Hanji dan wakilnya Armin akan bertugas mempelajari Ekosistem yang ada disana, sedangkan beberapa anggota baru yang tidak mendapat salah satu dari dua tugas utama itu diperintahkan siaga sebagai back-up, mengawasi parimeter, mempersiapkan tenda dan makan malam. Mereka akan bermalam setidaknya hingga memiliki data yang cukup untuk dibawa pulang kedalam dinding, koordinasi lapangan ini ditangani langsung oleh Sang Veteran Kapten Levi Ackerman.

Saat para kadet mendirikan tenda tentunya memisahkan antara perkemahan pria dan wanita, Levi turut mendirikan tenda ditempat yang berbeda. Agak jauh dari tenda para anggota, lebih tepatnya jauh diatas dinding pembatas pelabuhan. Hal ini diperuntukkan pada Komandan Scout Legion, Hanji Zoe dan bertujuan untuk mempermudah pengawasan terhadap anggotanya yang berada dihamparan pasir tepat dibawah tendanya.

Matahari sudah hendak kembali ke tempat tidurnya diujung horizon saat mereka semua sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Perjalanan menuju kesana saja sudah memakan waktu lebih dari 8 jam dengan sedikit gangguan dari beberapa Titan, disaat ini barulah terasa formasi pengintai yang diwariskan Erwin sangat berguna. Saat Levi sedang asyik berbenah untuk tenda yang dipasangnya, seorang anggota baru menghampirinya dengan penghormatan.

"Kapten, semua tenda telah berdiri. Apakah anda memerlukan bantuan untuk mendirikan tenda anda setelah selesai dengan tenda Komandan ini?" tanyanya dengan lugas dan bersemangat.

"Tenda? Aku tidak memerlukannya. Aku akan berjaga dan memprioritaskan keamanan Komandan disini…" Levi menunjuk tempat dimana dia sedang berada, tepat disamping tenda Hanji. "Jika kau ingin membantu bawakan aku kursi dan beberapa kayu bakar keatas sini, itu sudah cukup" lanjutnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Siap Kapten!"

Setelah selesai dengan semua hal yang sedang disiapkannya itu, Levi segera menuruni dinding pembatas untuk berpatroli. Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat Hanji yang nampak lebih bahagia dibanding melihat Titan, Hanji yang menenggelamkan kedua kakinya kedalam air dipantai lalu merogoh apa yang ada dibaliknya sedikit membuat Levi lega, setidaknya ini tidak seberbahaya saat dia tertawa riang didepan Titan yang ditangkapnya.

Levi memandang langit diatas hamparan lautan yang semakin memerah karena senja, dia bahagia bisa berada disini, hanya saja sulit untuk mengekspresikannya. Sembari mengingat kenangan tentang teman-temannya yang gugur dia bergumam, "Kuharap kalian semua bisa menikmati indahnya laut seperti sekarang…" kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Hanji.

Hanji mengambil beberapa kerang dan apapun yang nampak asing dimatanya, terus berjalan di air laut bergelombang tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Hanji, hentikan. Kita masih belum tahu apakan itu beracun atau tidak…"

Levi terus mengkhawatirkan kecerobohan Hanji, dia tahu jika Hanji sudah terlalu antusias dengan hal baru dia tidak dapat dihentikan dan tak akan menyadari betapa cerobohnya dirinya. Levi selalu berpikir mengapa orang ini (Hanji) selalu merepotkan dirinya, dia sudah terlalu tua untuk tingkah konyol kekanakannya itu. Belum sempat Hanji menoleh ke arah Levi, ombak yang lumayan besar menghempas lalu menyeret tubuh Hanji semakin jauh menuju kedalaman laut.

"Hanji!" Levi berteriak… Dia tahu Hanji tidak mahir dalam berenang. Semua mata anggota Scout Legion yang mendengar langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut, tak ada satupun yang menyadari Komandan mereka terseret arus kecuali Levi. Levi segera melepas jubah dan perlengkapan yang dirasanya berat lalu tanpa pikir panjang segera berenang menuju Hanji yang sudah terbawa arus dan melambaikan tangan menandakan meminta tolong.

Setelah perjuangan yang lumayan berat melawan arus kuat ombak, Levi akhirnya mampu menarik Hanji kembali menuju daratan berpasir itu dan memapah Hanji yang nampak setengah sadar. Hanji merasa pandangannya sangat kabur, pendengarannya juga jadi agak buruk, mungkin karena air asin yang masuk dalam tubuhnya saat dia terseret arus tadi. Beberapa anggota nampak mengerumuni pasangan Veteran dalam Scout Legion ini dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Oi kalian para bocah… Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya terlalu banyak minum air asin disana, aku bisa mengurusnya. Lakukan pekerjaan kalian, jangan sampai ada hal buruk yang terjadi karena kelalaian kalian." tegur Levi sedikit agak keras terbawa emosi dan membuat semua yang mengerumuninya bubar kembali pada aktifitasnya.

Levi lalu membawa Hanji yang basah kuyup ke tenda yang telah dia buat sebelumnya, membaringkannya diatas karpet jerami tebal dengan alas yang sangat bersih lalu menyelimutinya. Hari yang semakin gelap membawa udara dingin untuk menyerang setiap tulang manusia.

"Hey, mata empat keparat. Cepat kumpulkan kesadaranmu… Gantilah bajumu sebelum kau masuk angin dan sakit." Sapa Levi menarik pandangan Hanji padanya.

"Ah~ Le-va-iii… Sepertinya badanku mati rasa, aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka kancing bajuku, bagai mana mungkin aku bisa melepas tali perlengkapan manuver 3D di tubuhku ini?" jawab Hanji memaksakan senyumnya lalu terbatuk karena tenggorokannya masih gatal oleh asinnya air laut yang diminumnya.

"Tch, kau selalu merepotkan…"

Walau berkata seperti itu Levi tetap berjalan menuju tas perlengkapan Hanji untuk mengambil baju ganti. Dari semua orang yang berada dalam pasukannya saat ini, hanya Levi yang tahu dengan pasti gender Hanji. Namun dia sudah terbiasa karena kemalasan makhluk satu itu.

.

.

.

 _Hal ini terjadi saat Levi memaksa Hanji untuk mandi sesaat rapat strategi di markas Scout Legion berakhir. Levi yang dikenal sebagai maniak kebersihan tak tahan dengan Hanji yang sudah tidak mandi selama berhari-hari untuk meneliti Titan. Hanji tetap bersikeras tidak mau mandi dan melanjutkan penelitiannya, ini berhasil membuat kesabaran Levi habis dan akhirnya dia membuat Hanji tak sadarkan diri lalu memandikannya._

 _Pada_ _awalnya Levi menganggap Hanji itu adalah seorang lelaki sampai saat dimana dia melepaskan pakaian Hanji. Dia merasa aneh lalu menelan liurnya tanpa berkata-kata, mengapa ada sedikit tonjolan didada Hanji, padahal saat dia berseragam dadanya cukup bidang pikirnya._

 _Levi memberanikan diri untuk membuka celana Hanji. Betapa terkejutnya Levi saat mengetahui bahwa meriam dan dua peluru yang biasa bersiaga diselangkangan lelaki tidak dapat dia temukan pada Hanji. Disinilah dia menemukan fakta tentang gender Hanji, Hanji adalah **wanita**. Levi lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk memandikan Hanji, sambil berkeringat dingin untuk menahan liarnya hasrat lelaki saat mengetahui fakta itu_.

.

.

.

Levi dengan sigap mengganti pakaian Hanji yang basah dengan pakaian baru yang hangat. Keduanya tak berbicara, keheningan yang lebih menusuk dibanding dinginnya hari yang mulai menggelap. Tanpa penerangan Levi semngganti pakaian Hanji dari atas hingga bawah, sebelumnya Levi selalu mengeluhkan kalau dia risih dengan Hanji yang tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian dalam apapun bentuknya, lebih tepatnya dia tidak punya. Namun kali ini apa yang dipikirkannya sedikit berbeda.

"Hanji, biasakanlah dirimu bersih. Aku tidak bisa selalu menggantikan pakaianmu setiap saat. Bagaimana jika ada anggota Scout Legion yang melihat ini? Pasti akan terjadi keributan diluar sana."

Yang ditanya hanya memasrahkan tubuhnya untuk dipasangi pakaian oleh sang penanya, tatapannya kosong, seakan jiwanya sudah lama tenggelam saat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, bibirnya kaku dan lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Biarlah, aku tidak peduli akan hal itu…"

"Tch, tetap saja itu sangat merepotkan untukku." Jawab Levi menyudahi proses penggantian pakaian sang Komandan.

Dia lalu berdiri menyisihkan baju kotor lalu menyalakan sebuah lilin untuk menerangi dan menghangatkan Hanji yang berada didalam tenda.

"Kau, tetaplah disitu, hangatkan dirimu dan istirahatlah. Aku akan mengatur anak-anak diluar, apalagi jika mereka tahu _induknya_ sedang sakit mereka akan lalai dalam tugasnya. Aku akan kembali."

Hanji merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dia tidak ingin Levi pergi. Walau hanya sebentar temanilah aku pikirnya, namun secuil katapun tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan kanan yang masih gemetar terangkat seakan ingin meraih bagian tubuh Levi yang telah berbalik meninggalkan tendanya.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa takut? Takut ini sangat berbeda dari saat pertama kali aku keluar dinding untuk ekspedisi_. Ditengah kacaunya pikiran dan perasaan Hanji, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, seakan ingin menampung rintik hujan yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Levi menuruni tembok pembatas pelabuhan dan menuju titik tengah perkemahan, api unggun. Tempat dimana sebagian pasukannya berkumpul menghangatkan diri, saat seseorang melihat Levi menuju kearah mereka, semua langsung berdiri dan memberi penghormatan pada Levi.

Armin yang melihat ketidakhadiran Komandan mereka langsung melempar pertanyaan kepada sang Kapten.

"Kapten, bagaimana keadaan Komandan, kudengar dia sempat terbawa arus saat dipantai tadi." Kebetulan saat kejadian itu Armin sedang bertugas meneliti flora yang tumbuh disekitar pantai dan tidak menyaksikannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku tidak mengizinkannya untuk terjun kelapangan untuk sementara waktu. Jadi untuk Tim Peneliti Ekosistem semua tanggung jawab akan kuserahkan padamu Armin.

"Ba-baik kapten."

Setelah pernyataan itu, Levi melihat Tim Pemetaan kembali. Tanpa membuang waktu Levi memberikan pengarahan singkat untuk misi esok hari dan rotasi penjagaan malam ini. Setelah selesai para pasukan dipersilahkan untuk menyantap makan malam mereka, namun beberapa harus tetap mengawasi parimeter yang mereka buat. Levi mengambil sepiring makanan dan dua cangkir teh panas yang baru saja dibuatnya lalu kembali menuju tenda.

Sesampainya di tenda, Levi mendapati Hanji terduduk di atas pembaringannya masih terbalut selimut, hanya saja kali ini matanya nampak lebam, merah dan sedikit berair.

"Hey, sudah merasa baikan?" Sapanya sesaat memasuki tenda.

" _Um-ah_ … Iya…" jawab Hanji mengusap kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa matamu?" sembari menyuguhkan sepiring makanan dan teh yang baru dibuatnya.

"Ah, ini… Sepertinya pengaruh air asin tadi sore… Levi? Ini teh manis?

"Hm… Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?

"Aah, tidak, aku suka sekali gula. Apalagi setelah beraktifitas yang melelahkan. Kupikir kau akan memberikan teh tawar nan pahit andalanmu itu…"

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka teh manis?" terjadilah keheningan sesaat karena pertanyaan Hanji tersebut, Levi melempar pandangannya ke cangkir tehnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya membuatkanmu teh yang standar di lidah manusia pada umumnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau suka dengan teh manis."

"Ah, begitu ya… Berarti lidahmu itu termasuk _abnormal_ untuk ukuran manusia ahahaha…"

Saat tawa _absurd_ Hanji mulai kehilangan gema, kembali terjadi keheningan… Entah mengapa atmosfir diantara mereka menjadi berat. Hanji menundukkan kepalanya.

"Na, Levi… Apa yang terjadi saat aku sudah tidak ada di Scout Legion lagi?"

 _Brrrrrrffffffttt_ … Levi menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Hanji.

"Ka-kau… Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Asal kau tahu, aku tidak berminat mewarisi posisimu saat ini sebagai Komandan Scout Legion. Lagi pula apa-apaan itu? Kau ingin segera mati, hah?"

"Aku tak menyangka kematian itu sangat dekat, bahkan bisa dengan cara apapun…" masih menundukkan kepalanya, Hanji berucap sangat pelan dan samar-samar untuk terdengar ditelinga Levi.

"Hah? Yang keras bodoh…"

" _A-aaah_ ~ Maaf, maksudku itu, seperti, _hmmm_ ah iya… Seperti dirimu yang ingin membuka kedai teh disuatu tempat saat semua ini berakhir. Ya ya, seperti itu, mungkin suatu saat kita akan pensiun dari kesatuan ini, kau lihat Veteran yang tersisa hanya kita saja bukan?" Jawab Hanji terlihat panik, mencari penggati gumaman pesimisnya barusan.

Levi mendengus, "Oh, kukira tentang apa… Lakukan saja apa yang mau kau lakukan kacamata sialan…"

"Seperti?"

" _Tch_ , putarlah otakmu itu. Sesekali buang semua Titan yang ada dikepalamu dan pikirkanlah masa depanmu."

" _Hmm_ … Begitu ya…"

Hanji hanya kembali tertunduk dengan lesu, mengapa jawaban itu tidak seperti yang dia harapkan, tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kacau ini. Ini semua bermula karena dia hampir di ambang kematian saat hampir tenggelam tadi, dia hampir menyeberang kedunia yang berbeda, hampir menyusul rekan seperjuangannya yang telah gugur mendahuluinya.

Saat kesadarannya kembali karena Levi menariknya dari arus ombak yang kuat itu… Semua gambaran tentang teman-temannya itu satu-persatu menghilang. Erwin, Moblit, Petra dan yang lainnya hingga hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Levi, namun sesaat kesadarannya kembali, Levi dalam lamunannya itu juga memudar dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Entah mengapa dia sangat takut akan kesendirian, entah mengapa dia tidak sanggup membayangkan sisa hidupnya dalam kesepian.

Kembali terhanyut dalam lamunannya, tak disadari Levi sudah berada disampingnya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Hoi… Hoi… Hanji! Sadarlah… Ada apa?"

"A-ah… Tidak apa-apa…" meski dia berkata seperti itu, wajahnya tambah memucat.

"Hey, makanlah ini. Lalu setelahnya pejamkan matamu, cobalah untuk tidur…" Levi bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju keluar, sebelum keluar dia kembali berkata, "Kau tidak perlu berjaga malam ini, para bocah itu saja sudah cukup. Aku akan mengawasi diluar tendamu. Jika kau perlu sesuatu, aku ada diluar, cukup panggil saja aku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu."

Hanji yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan membuat Levi keluar dari tendanya. Mengabaikan makanan yang ada didekatnya, dia kembali berbaring dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut lalu bergumam pelan, " _Jangan tinggalkan aku… Levi_ …"

Titik puncak kelelahan tubuh yang menguasai Hanji membawanya segera berlayar dalam alam bawah sadarnya, terhanyut dalam tidur, bersiap untuk menyongsong hari esok dan menerima sebuah kenyataan baru yang akan diberikan tuhan kepadanya, sebuah keajaiban yang akan mengubah segalanya pada hari itu…

 ** _TAIL SIDE #1 END_**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Notes:**

Yo, whassap para reader sekalian.

Setelah sempat vakum selama sebulan, saya mulai mengetik kembali namun dari Fandom yang berbeda, yaaaa… Fandom Attack on Titan! Banzaaaai!

Para reader FF Gintama saya sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena meng-hiatus-kan beberapa story. Hal ini bukan karena saya malas, hanya saja saya tidak bisa membuat dan berkreasi dengan ship saya karena keadaan Manga gintama lagi kacau, Cyborg Sorachi menghancurkan ship yang ada disana!

So, ini adalah pelarian saya untuk tetap menulis sampai Gintama kembali kondusif.

Tenang, walau pelarian, saya mengusahakan agar tidak mengecewakan dan setengah-setengah. Oleh karenanya, saya meminta teman-teman reader untuk tetap memberikan review, atau bahkan pm saya untuk memberi kritik atau saran. Kepuasan anda dalam membaca tetap jadi prioritas saya.

Untuk Story ini, bertema Time-Swap. Hanya saja chapter ini berperan sebagai prolog. Kedepan setting bakal jadi AU dan AR. So persiapkan diri kalian untuk membaca lanjutannya yah. Hahahaha.

Mungkin sekian dari saya, terimakasih sudah membaca FF abal-abal saya. Semoga anda dapat terhibur.

 ** _Arigato-Gozaimasu_**

 ** _~Justaway-Madao_**


	2. Where Am I?

**TAIL SIDE #2 – WHERE AM I?**

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. It all belongs to Isayama-Sensei._

.

.

.

 **[Disuatu Tempat Yang Tidak Diketahui]**

Sebuah sensasi yang sangat berbeda dirasakan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum membuka dua kelopak mata dari tidurnya yang pulas. Lembut, sangat lembut sehingga membuat tubuhnya merasa nyaman untuk terus mencoba beberapa posisi tidur yang berbeda. Masih belum membuka matanya, sebuah suara kicauan burung menyapa telinganya dengan lembut, seakan memanggilnya untuk segera bangun.

Hanji membuka kedua kelopak matanya, cahaya mentari yang sangat terang langsung menyibak masuk dalam kornea mata cokelat-nya. Tangan kanannya refleks untuk menghalangi sumber cahaya yang masuk dari sisi kanan, hingga matanya mampu mengadaptasi intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Warna yang terbaca dimatanya pertama kali saat matanya sudah bekerja dengan normal adalah putih, dominan putih.

Dia terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. Dua kelopak mata berkedip, merasa heran. Ini… adalah sebuah ruangan, ruangan serba putih, nampak sangat sangat bersih. Tak lama, suara burung itu kembali memenuhi seisi ruangan, matanya langsung mencari keberadaan burung yang berkicau tersebut namun tak mampu menemukan sumbernya, hanya saja sebuah _papan tipis hitam berdiagonal sekitar 8" dimeja lampu sebelah kirinya yang menggantikan suara kicauan tersebut. (1)_

Hah, apa ini… Pikirnya… Diangkatlah papan kecil itu dengan tangan kiri Hanji, mencari sudut dan jarak yang pas agar ia dapat membacanya.

 ** _"FRI, March 9th"_**

 ** _"06.00 A.M."_**

Begitulah Hanji membacanya… Namun, ada yang aneh… Tulisan apa ini? Ini tidak seperti tulisan yang dia kenal, hanya saja mengapa dia bisa membaca dan mengetahui makna dibalik tulisan itu yaitu Hari Jum'at Tanggal 9 Maret Jam 6 Pagi. Jenis tulisan ini lebih rapi dibanding tulisan pulau Paradis, apakah dia sudah sampai di Benua tempat kaum Marley berada? Tapi seingatnya tujuan utama ekspedisi yg mereka lakukan tidak ada tujuan untuk melintasi samudera, kalaupun itu terjadi, sudah berapa lama dia tertidur?

Rasa penasaran itu membuat arah pandangan matanya menyusuri sekeliling ruangan tersebut, dia mendapati dirinya terbaring disebuah kasur yang besar dan luar biasa empuk. Sangat jauh dibanding dengan kasur yang dia dapat dimarkas Scout Legion. Hamparan putih sepanjang matanya memandang ruangan itu kebanyakan berasal dari selimut, seprei, guling-guling dan bantal-bantal dimana dia berada.

Matanya terangkat lurus kedepan, tepat di dinding seberang kasurnya terdapat _papan hitam yang berukuran lebih besar dibanding yang dipegangnya saat itu. Diagonal sekitar 32" dengan beberapa furnitur yang terletak dibawahnya. Tentu dia tidak mengerti benda apa itu semua.(2)_

Pandangan mata Hanji kembali berjalan tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya diatas kasur empuk yang membuat siapa saja terlalu susah lepas dari cengkramannya saat pagi hari. Sebuah dinding terbuat dari kaca yang meneruskan cahaya mentari hingga menyinari matanya. Dinding kaca berlapis tirai transparan itu nampak seperti jendela namun berbentuk lebih seperti sebuah pintu. Dibaliknya terdapat sebuah beranda dengan beberapa pot tanaman hias yang memang disukainya.

Tirai transparan dinding kaca itu juga memberikan sebuah lukisan yang samar, sebuah pemandangan yang menampakkan beberapa bangunan dengan desain unik dan belum pernah dilihatnya. Hanji tertunduk lesu, kembali melemparkan pandangan kearah papan kecil yang kini digenggam kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, dimana aku?"

Merasa pandangannya yang buram memerlukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sudah menjadi bagian dirinya… Sebuah Kacamata… Hanji kembali menginvestigasi dimana letak benda pusaka berharganya tersebut. Menyingkap selimut yang membungkus dirinya, Hanji bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mencari kesetiap sudut ruangan, rak buku didekat dinding kaca, meja furnitur dibawah papan hitam panjang yang menggantung di dinding, meja lampu disamping tempat tidurnya, masih tidak menunjukkan tanda keberadaan benda itu.

Hingga ia tiba ditempat terakhir yang ada didalam ruangan itu, sebuah meja kerja. Bentuknya yang sangat familiar, kertas-kertas yang berhamburan diatasnya membuat Hanji tersenyum, entah mengapa dia lega seakan melihat meja kerja kesayangannya dikamar Scout Legion. Hanji menemukan mata keduanya, walau memiliki bentuk yang lebih tipis dan ringan dari yang pernah dia miliki, Hanji langsung tahu kalau itu adalah miliknya sesaat setelah Hanji mengenakan didepan kedua matanya.

Diantara kertas yang berhamburan, sangat banyak untuk dibaca satu-persatu matanya tertuju pada suatu amplop besar berwarna cokelat, sebuah lambang yang asing dimatanya tersemat disudut amplop yang terbuka itu. Mencoba membaca dengan terbata-bata dengan tulisan diatasnya.

 _"Berkas Milik Ackerman"_

 _"Sangat Rahasia"_

Hah? Ackerman? Siapa? Pikirannya yang masih diselubungi dengan gelapnya kebingungan mencoba mencerna apa yang telah dia baca. Berusaha keras untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, pikirannya teralihkan oleh _bunyi musik dengan distorsi yang cukup keras mengguncang seisi ruangan dimana dia berada itu.(1)_

Matanya kembali teralih kembali kearah meja lampu, yang berada disamping tempat dia berbaring sebelumnya. Kali ini alunan musik yang asing ditelinganya itu berasal dari papan tipis yang dia letakkan sebelum menuju meja kerja. Tak tanggung, selain sangat nyaring (tapi dia menyukainya) alunan musik itu ikut menggetarkan meja lampu tersebut.

Langkah Hanji pun terseret untuk mengambil papan tipis itu, saat pandangannya teralih pada permukaan papan yang menyala itu, dilihatnya lambang yang sama seperti yang ada di amplop tadi hanya saja lebih kecil agar muat didalam permukaan papan itu. Kembali, tulisan dengan bentuk yang sangat rapi menyertai dibawah lambang, Hanji menyipitkan matanya dan mencoba kembali membacanya.

 ** _"WORKPLACE – CALLING"_**

Saat sudah mengerti apa tulisannya, Hanji keheranan mengapa alunan musik itu tak berhenti, getarannya pun makin kuat menggelitik telapak tangan yang menggenggamnya. Keringat dingin kemudian mengucur diwajah Hanji, dia mengerti jika dia harus melakukan sesuatu pada bulatan yang berwarna merah dan hijau disudut paling bawah papan tipis itu, tapi apa? Bagaimana?

Saat memberanikan jemarinya menyentuh bulatan-bulatan tersebut, suara dan getaranpun berhenti. Membuat Hanji jatuh terduduk tepat dihadapan meja lampu tersebut… Apa yang barusan itu, telaahnya dalam hati dan mencoba merenung hingga membuat pikiran _si Penggila Titan_ tambah kebingungan. Pikiran kosongnya lantas tanpa dia sadari menampar pandangannya kearah meja lampu dan membuatnya melihat sesuatu tepat dibawah lampu tidur yang masih menyinari ruangan walau sudah kalah dengan terangnya kilauan mentari pagi.

Sebuah bingkai, seperti lukisan. Tapi sangat mirip dengan apa yang pernah dilihatnya saat menemukan catatan _Grisha Jeager_ di ruang bawah tanah _Shiganshina_. **Sebuah foto**. Bingkai itu membuat Hanji mengangkat sedikit kacamata yang dia kenakan guna mengusap kedua belah matanya lalu kemudian dikenakan kembali. Diangkatnya bingkai tersebut dan diamatinya baik-baik.

"I-ini… Tidak mungkin… Ini pasti 'dia'… Berarti dia juga ada disini…" Ucap Hanji dengan panik lalu segera meletakkan kembali bingkai tersebut dan memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Saat dirinya mencoba membuka pintu untuk mencari sosok yang ada di foto itu tadi, pintu yang tak terkunci itu mengarahkannya kesebuah ruangan yang lebih besar dibanding kamar yang dia tinggalkan. Nampak seperti sebuah ruangan untuk berkumpul, kursi yang memanjang dan terlihat sangat empuk menghiasinya, papan yang sama dengan yang menempel didinding kamar sebelumnya, dan banyak hal yang dia tidak ketahui namun membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

Ruangan itu terbelah menjadi dua, dengan meja makan yang memisahkan antara ruang bersantai itu dengan ruangan yang nampak seperti dapur, tidak itu memang dapur dan Hanji tahu itu. Ruangan yang lebih kecil yaitu Kamar Mandi, terdapat berdekatan dengan dapur. Dibalik dapur dan kamar mandi terdapat dinding kaca yang sama dan sepertinya terhubung dengan kamar tempat dia terbangun pagi tadi.

Pandangan Hanji yang terbutakan oleh cahaya masuk dibalik dinding kaca itu kembali membuat lengan dan telapak tangan Hanji menutupi kesilauan itu dari matanya. Saat iris matanya mulai menyesuaikan kembali untuk mengurangi silaunya cahaya tersebut, dia melihat sebuah sosok yang berada dibalik dinding kaca yang sedikit terbuka dan terhalang oleh tirainya menari karena hembusan angin tersebut.

Terdiam seribu bahasa, Hanji menelan ludahnya dan kembali memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan menjumpai sosok yang ada dibalik bayangan mentari pagi itu, langkah demi langkah ditempuhnya beriring sugesti dalam pikirannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, Lalu, walau sudah menduga siapa sosok yang berada dibalik bayangan tersebut, Hanji tetap saja terkejut dengan apa yang ditangkap sinar matanya saat itu.

"Le-Levi…"

.

.

.

"Le-Levi…" ucap Hanji terbata-bata melawan rasa terkejutnya.

Sosok dibalik tirai tersebut menyeret arah pandangnya yang semula kosong menuju wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya 10 cm tersebut tanpa mengubah posisi duduk dan caranya memegang cangkir khas-nya yang sangat elegan seperti yang kita semua ketahui. Disesapnya cairan hitam yang berada di dalam cangkir itu lalu diletakkan kembali ke atas meja dihadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja… Lihat, keringatmu banyak sekali Hanji…" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat datar hingga sampai ke gendang telinga Hanji.

"Ka-kau Levi kan? Ne? Benar Levi kan?" balas Hanji seraya menunjuk keberadaan yang sedang menyilangkan kaki ditempat duduknya.

Bukan suatu keanehan kalau Hanji terkejut, secara fisik dia benar-benar Levi. Tinggi badan, cara duduk dan bicara, bahkan rambutnya adalah cerminan seorang Levi Ackerman. Hanya saja pakaian yang dikenakannya cukup berbeda, sepatu hitam mengkilap, baju kemeja putih tanpa dimasukkan dalam celana kain yang dikenakannya (mengingat Levi selalu memasukkannya) dan bahkan menggunakan sebuah dasi merah panjang!

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku siapa? Kau tak perlu mengulangnya sampai dua kali, bodoh…" timpal Levi dengan suara beratnya.

Jawaban Levi tersebut berhasil membuat pikiran Hanji kembali menjadi lebih kosong. Kok bisa? Apa aku bermimpi pikirnya. Hanji yang berdiri didepan Levi yang sedang duduk dengan posisi terbaiknya langsung tertawa ringan nan _absurd_ , tawa yang bertujuan menutupi kegelisahannya yang semakin menjadi. Aneh, sangat aneh… Sejak kapan aku ada disini? Kedua telapak tangannya menangkap permukaan wajahnya yang terjatuh kebawah.

Levi terdiam menyaksikan tingkah laku Hanji. Memberinya sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan diri, Levi tahu dia hanya akan memperumit keadaan jika dia mulai berbicara lebih dulu. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Hanji mulai tenang dan membuka pandangannya kembali ke Levi. Dengan keringat dingin yang masih mengucur, Hanji menodong Levi dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Nah, Levi… Ngomong-ngomong dimana kita sekarang? Mana yang lainnya? Mengapa saat aku terbangun, aku berada ditempat yang berbeda? Bagaimana ekspedisinya?

Levi mengedipkan matanya perlahan, dan menghela nafas untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Hah? Ekspedisi? Seingatku kau tidak pernah melakukan ekspedisi apapun Hanji. Kau sudah 5 tahun belakangan hanya menangani satu Kasus, yang tidak bisa dipecahkan orang lain. _Cih_ efek obat itu sepertinya juga mengandung _Halusinogen_."

"Eh? Apa maksudnya? Terus ini dimana?" Hanji nampak masih kebingungan dan belum dapat menangkap alur pembicaraan.

"Kau ngomong apa? Tentu saja ini apartemen milikku, wajar jika tidak ada orang lain selain aku disini."

"Apartemen? Maksudmu ini tempat tinggal milikmu? Lalu kenapa aku ada disini, _pendek_?"

Mendengar kata ' _pendek_ ', posisi Levi langsung berubah dari menyilangkan kaki menjadi sikap duduk sempurna lalu Levi menundukkan kepalanya dengan salahsatu telapak tangan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak kusangka akan separah ini, tak kusangka aku harus menjelaskan ini semua…" kemudian Levi tertawa garing masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Le-Levi… ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Hanji, kau ingin tahu mengapa kau ada disini?" tatapan Levi bangkit untuk menatap sang wanita.

"U-uh, ya tentu saja… Mengapa aku disini, mengapa aku tidak kembali ke tempat tinggalku, lagipula dimana aku tinggal Levi?"

"Kau yakin?" Levi kembali memastikan.

"Iya, katakan saja Levi… Kenapa?"

Hening… Levi mengheningkan suasana sejenak demi mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang sedang merasa sial didepannya itu. Levi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Hanji yang masih terpaku dalam posisi berdiri.

Diraihnya telapak tangan kiri Hanji lalu dihadapkannya diantara wajah mereka. Selagi tangan kanan levi mengangkat telapak Hanji, telunjuk kiri sang pria menunjuk kearah jari manis sang wanita. Si mata empat pun terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat di jari manisnya diiringi dengan gema suara yang sangat _manly_ kemudian berhembus ditelinganya.

 ** _"Tentu saja... Karena kita ini pasangan yang telah menikah, Nyonya Ackerman sialan…"_**

"Heh?" Hanji membatu, membuat keheningan kembali beberapa saat… _Tik-Tok-Tik-Tok_ , otak Hanji memerlukan waktu untuk memproses informasi mengejutkan yang baru saja dia dapat hingga akhirnya mampu mengirim sinyal balasan untuk disampaikan melalui mulutnya.

 _"A-apaaaaaaa???!!!"_

 **TAIL SIDE #2 END**

-To be Continued-

.

.

.

 **Author Notes:**

Yo, I'm back guys.

Kita sudah melalui chapter yang menjadi menu utama dalam Fanfiction yang saya buat. Maaf jika sangat singkat, bahkan tidak sampai 2K words. Sebenernya cerita lebih panjang, hanya saja saya sedang tidak fit untuk menulisnya semua, sehingga saya bagiuntuk menjadi chapter selanjutnya.

Untuk catatan kaki yang saya tinggalkan diatas, berikut penjelasannya:

 _(1)Maksudnya adalah smartphone. Suara kicau burung, maksudnya adalah alarm pagi, sedangkan alunan musik terdistorsi adalah ringtone dari smartphon tsb._

 _(2)Maksudnya adalah LED TV, berukuran 32 inch… Dibawahnya terdapat furnitur_ _seperti BR-Player, Sound System, Marcendise dan Cinderamata, Piagam Penghargaan atau apaun yang kalian ingin bayangkan. :p_

So, demikian dulu untuk chapter kedua dari **_Two Life: Two Sides of A Coin and Love_** yah teman-teman. Doakan saya fit untuk terus berkarya. Jangan lupa dan jangan ragu untuk vote, comment, review bahkan PM saya.

 _Arigato-Gozaimasu_

 _~Justaway-Madao_


	3. Unexpected Truth

**TAIL SIDE #3 - THE UNEXPECTED TRUTH**

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. It all belongs to Isayama-Sensei_.

.

.

.

 **[Apartemen Ackerman]**

 **06.15 P.M.**

Pancaran sinar matahari mulai memudar seakan dia lelah untuk menyinari hari dan ingin segera kembali dalam selimut cakrawala hingga tugasnya tergantikan sang rembulan. Namun langkah kaki setiap insan dikota itu tak pernah habis melintasi jalan-jalannya, sebutan kota yang tak pernah tidur tersemat dalam batin setiap manusia saat mendengar nama kota tersebut.

Matahari yang mulai membenamkan sebagian wajahnya dalam senja, disambut oleh bulan yang mengintip dengan malu di ufuk timur, merahnya langit dan hembusan semilir angin malam yang mulai berhembus. Seseorang yang sedang terduduk menikmati teh hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya turut menyaksikan paduan fenomena indah tersebut di beranda apartemennya.

Rambut hitam kecokleatan diikat kebelakang membentuk sebuah _ponytail_ yang hampir mencapai tengkuk. Kacamatanya berembun saat dia meniup teh hangat dalam cangkir yang diangkat sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dia sangat menikmati momen tersebut karena itu merupakan hari yang panjang dan cukup melelahkan baginya. Beban pikiran yang cukup berpengaruh untuk mempengaruhi kelelahan fisik.

Hanji, masih berpikir akan semua kemungkinan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Walau sangat tak mungkin dan betapa tak masuk akalnya situasi ini, yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya menerima kenyataan yang dia hadapi dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sempat terpikir apakah selama puluhan tahun dia hidup di Pulau Paradis, bertempur bersama Scout Legion dan hal lain yang pernah dialaminya itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi panjang dari jelmaan dirinya sekarang.

Tapi Hanji menolak asumsi itu, otak ilmiahnya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mengambil kesimpulan tanpa bukti yang kuat. Dibuai semilir angin malam yang mulai mengalir melintasi tubuhnya, Hanji mengganti pegangan cangkir dengan tangan kiri lalu mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya dan menghela nafas panjang saat teringat dengan apa yang telah seseorang jelaskan beberapa jam sebelumnya.

 _"Hmmh, tetap saja… Menikah… ya?"_ sembari menutup senyuman tak percaya diwajahnya dengan telapak tangan tersebut.

.

.

.

 **[Sekitar 11 Jam Yang Lalu]**

"A-apaaaaaaaaaa????"

Alangkah terkejutnya Hanji dengan fakta yang baru saja Levi katakan. Kakinya melangkah menuju pagar pembatas beranda, matanya berdansa untuk menyadari sekelilingnya. Tempat dia berpijak bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi dibanding Dinding Maria, Rose ataupun Sina, bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit mengelilingi seluruh pandangan dari matanya yang kebingungan.

Dibawah sana, terdapat jalan-jalan yang besar dipenuhi manusia yang lalu lalang dan bersesak-sesakan, kendaraan yang dia lihat juga bukan kuda atau kereta, namun kereta logam yang berjalan tanpa kuda! Sangat padat dibanding saat evakuasi Dinding Rose setelah penyerangan Titan setahun yang lalu (dalam pikiran Hanji).

Kedua lututnya terasa lemas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk berdekatan dengan pagar pembatas beranda apartemen 'mereka' itu. Asing, ini sangat tak masuk akal… Ini bukan duniaku, tapi mengapa ada Levi disini, dan juga dia… Suamiku? Pikirnya yang tanpa sadar mulai tertawa pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya, tawa atas ketidakpercayaan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Nah… Levi… Aku tidak sedang bermimpi-kan? Apa aku sudah gila?"

Hanji kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut, kali ini matanya berkaca-kaca dan hampir menjatuhkan rintik hujan yang hangat dari kedua kelopaknya. Levi yang melihat itu langsung berjalan dan meraih lengan Hanji yang masih terduduk dalam kebingungan.

"Hei, duduklah dulu dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku tahu kau kebingungan dan mungkin merasa syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Jadilah anak yang baik saat kau duduk disana, aku akan mengambilkan beberapa cemilan dan minuman untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Hanji berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan Levi lalu duduk ditempat yang Levi duduki sebelumnya. Kedua telapak tangan mengepal diatas pahanya saat duduk dengan sikap sempurna, mencoba menenangkan diri. Pandangannya yang kosong menatap lekat punggung Levi yang kembali ke dapur untuk melakukan apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Hanji pun menunggu dalam keheningan.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Levi keluar membawa dua cangkir minuman dan sepiring makanan yang berisi beberapa potong _sandwich_. Hanji masih menatap Levi yang berjalan kearahnya masih tanpa satu kata pun yang menghiasi bibirnya. Setelah meletakkan baki yang dia bawa dari dapur tersebut, Levi menarik kursi lain dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hanji.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar… Dari kemarin kau belum makan, Hanji…"

Apa? Kemarin? Ah, iya Hanji ingat kalau kemarin Levi juga mengantarkan makanan saat dia terkulai lemas ditenda akibat diterjang ombak, persis dengan kejadian sekarang dan dia tidak memakannya karena lebih memilih untuk beristirahat. Iya, Hanji masih ingat kalau semalam dia masih ada di pantai bersama yang lain, namun sekarang dia tidak tahu berada dimana.

Diambilnya sepotong _sandwich_ , saat lidahnya mengecap rasa makanan tersebut dia merasakan bahwa _sandwich_ ini memiliki rasa yang luar biasa enak dan berbeda dari yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Levi kembali duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya dengan indah, sembari memerhatikan Hanji dia menyesap cangkir kedua yang diminumnya pagi itu, sampai…

"Eh, Levi… Ini bukan teh?"

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu membalas…

"Tentu saja, sejak kapan dirumah ini ada sesuatu seperti teh?"

"Hah? Bukankah yang kau minum itu teh? Teh hitam bukan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan Hanji? Bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau sudah tahu kalau aku membenci teh…"

"Ja-jadi itu…"

"Kopi hitam, _americano_ … apa yang aneh jika aku menyukainya?"

"E-eeeeeeh?" Hanji langsung bangkit dan merebut cangkir yang dipegang Levi dan meminumnya tanpa pikir panjang lalu menyemburkan kembali apa yang baru saja dia minum… "A-apa-apaan kopi itu? Kau mau mati habis minum racun itu, hah?" Teriaknya.

"Tsk, berisik… Lagipula kau tidak perlu mengotori lantai ini hanya untuk menghina kopiku, Hanji. Kau tidak pernah mau bersih-bersih, kau selalu mengharapkan _cleaning_ _service_ untuk membersihkan semua, bahkan jika aku pergi lebih dari sebulan, apartemen ini akan menangis karena kekacauan yang kau buat…"

 _Uwah_ , omelannya masih tetap sama… Sang dewa kebersihan akan selalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa senyuman lega mengembang dikedua bibir Hanji, dia merasa Levi tetaplah Levi meski ada beberapa hal yang berubah darinya.

"Iya-iya, nanti aku akan bersihkan itu 'pendek'… Tapi kenapa kopi yang kuminum manis? Kukira kau akan meracuniku dengan kopi hitam beracun macam itu."… alis Levi kembali terangkat setelah mendengar kata 'pendek' itu lagi.

"Aku hanya membuatkan kopi kesukaanmu, bodoh… Ya tuhan, kau bahkan tak ingat dengan kopi kesukaanmu itu? Tch, bagaimana kau masih bisa mengingatku… Kau pernah bilang jika kau amnesia kau bahkan lebih mengingat kopi kesukaanmu dibanding aku…"

Eh? Hanji mengerjipkan matanya, tidak menyangka akan dijawab Levi dengan jawaban yang berbeda dari yang dia harapkan. Dia pikir Levi akan menjawab _, "Aku_ _hanya membuatkan kopi yang standar dilidah manusia dan bla bla bla…",_ seperti yang pernah dia berikan saat memberikannya secangkir teh manis di tenda pinggir pantai semalam.

Wajah Hanji makin memucat saat kembali mengingat kejadian dimalam sebelumnya itu, entah mengapa kepalanya terasa sakit, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi ingatannya lebih jauh. Diminumnya kopi yang lebih manis dihadapannya lalu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya pada Levi.

"Hei, Levi… Hm, apakah kau mau menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi… Aku sepertinya tidak bisa mengingat apapun… Bagaimana dengan ekspedisinya? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah ada Titan yang menyerang?"

"Tch, nampaknya efek _halusinogen_ obat itu masih belum hilang…"

"Huh… Apa ada yang salah?"

Hanji menguatkan hatinya untuk menerima apapun penjelasan Levi, apapun itu, sampai dia dapat mengambil kesimpulan yang kuat dia harus mengumpulkan bukti dan fakta yang berceceran walau sekecil apapun itu, otak sistematisnya terus membuat dirinya tenang.

"Kau mengalami amnesia, Hanji… Nampaknya lebih buruk dari yang diperkirakan dokter."

"A-apa?"

Hanji menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya kearah Levi untuk memberi isyarat berhenti sejenak, untuk memahami. Amnesia? Lupa ingatan? Apa yang terjadi? Semua makin tak masuk akal, mengapa dia serasa berada didunia yang berbeda, semakin Hanji memikirkannya, semakin dia merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"Ugh…"

"Oi, kau tidak perlu mengingat hal yang tidak perlu, aku akan menjelaskan apa yang ingin kau tahu…" ucap Levi seraya mengembalikan cangkir keatas meja didepannya.

"Uh, jadi bagaimana ekspedisinya, apakah berhasil?" Satu-satunya ingatan yang masih tersentuh dalam benaknya adalah sebuah ekspedisi. Hal ini karena merupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Komandan Scout Legion dan murni rasa ingin tahunya lah yang mendorong agar ekspedisi ini berjalan.

"Dengar, Hanji. Kau tidak pernah melakukan satu ekspedisi-pun. Selama ini kau hanya menyelidiki sebuah kasus dan kau tidak pernah berekspedisi. Kau mungkin berhalusinasi karena obat yang kuberikan sesaat sebelum kau sampai dirumah sakit. Kau benar-benar menggila, jadi aku perlu menenangkanmu."

"Ta-tapi…" Kata-katanya terhenti.

Ingin rasanya Hanji menyanggah apa yang baru saja dikatakan Levi, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menerima segala penjelasan Levi saat ini, walaupun sebenarnya sugesti itu dia gunakan jika jawaban dari Levi adalah seperti " _Ekspedisi gagal karena serangan Titan",_ tapi apa boleh buat, semakin dia tidak menerima maka akan semakin sulit dirinya mengumpulkan petunjuk dan mendekati kebenaran.

Fakta yang sudah dipahami Hanji saat ini adalah dia tidak berada di Pulau Paradis, lalu dia diklaim sebagai seseorang yang lupa ingatan dan yang terakhir adalah disini merupakan dunia yang berbeda. Semua terasa asing baginya, Levi yang dikenalnyapun memiliki sifat yang sedikit berbeda. Hanya saja dia merasa kalau pernah menjalani kehidupan ini sebelumnya.

Seperti tulisan yang berbeda dari Pulau Paradis namun dia masih bisa membacanya, lalu _smartphone_ dan beberapa alat lain yang awalnya asing sudah mulai dia pahami sedikit demi sedikit (seperti kembali dalam pikirannya). Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memainkan perannya didunia yang berbeda ini bukan sebagai Komandan Scout Legion dari Pulau Paradis, namun hanya seorang wanita yang mengalami _amnesia_ dan mencoba mengingat apapun yang sedang terjadi.

Suasana di beranda apartemen itu menjadi hening dan mulai tenggelam dalam ramainya hiruk-pikuk aktifitas pagi hari dikota tersebut. Hanji menghela nafas berkali-kali dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan sang Lelaki.

"Nah Levi, maaf…apa kau tidak keberatan untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Siapa sebenarnya aku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga sat ini?"

 _sigh_ * "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, hanya saja tingkahmu itu cukup aneh untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan ingatannya. Kau membuatku sangat terkejut."

"U-ugh… Maaf…"

"Dengar… Kau adalah **Hanji Zoe** , kau tidak mengenakan nama Ackerman karena kasus yang kau selidiki. Saat ini kau berada di **London** , jauh dari kota kelahiranmu di **Marseille**. Saat ini kau seorang kepala **Divisi Forensik Satuan Kepolisian London**. Kau itu sangat cerdas dan mendapatkan gelar doktoral saat masih berusia 24 tahun di **Cambridge University**."

Hanji tercengang dengan fakta yang dibeberkan Levi, namun entah kenapa Hanji memahaminya. Seperti kata-kata _London_ , _Marseille_ bahkan _Cambridge_ yang baru saja dia dengar malah dia pahami karena dia merasa pernah melalui itu semua, bagus pikirnya sehingga dia tidak perlu kerepotan lebih jauh,

"Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan aku amnesia, Levi?"

"Semalam kau menerima laporan dari Moblit bahwa-" belum sempat Levi selesai menjelaskan, Hanji berdiri dengan refleks dan menghentakkan meja.

"Mo-Moblit masih hidup???"

Ekspresinya sontak membuat Levi terkejut, pertanyaan itu lebih seperti tidak percaya, bukan merujuk pada kekhawatiran… Seperti Moblit telah lama tiada pikir Levi.

"Hei, tenangkan dirimu, mata empat sialan… Aku belum selesai menjelaskannya…" Levi menegur Hanji dengan tatapan yang sangat runcing.

"Ma-maaf." Hanji kemudian kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Moblit tidak apa-apa, dia hanya menderita patah tulang dan beberapa luka bakar. Aku akan melanjutkan, Kau dan Moblit mendapatkan panggilan investigasi di TKP pasca pembunuhan yang dilakukan Kenny semalam."

"Kenny…?"

"Ya, dia adalah tersangka kasus pembunuhan berantai yang kasusnya sedang kau tangani sejak lima tahun terakhir. Kaulah yang mengungkap keberadaan pembunuh sialan itu, dan mungkin karena itulah dia menjadi geram dan meninggalkan _Samtex_ di TKP untuk membunuhmu, Hanji."

"Heh…"

"Untung saja Moblit sempat mendorongmu keluar melalui jendela, meski kau terselamatkan oleh tumpukan sampah dilorong samping bangunan TKP, tetap saja kau terbentur puing reruntuhan lalu pingsan setelahnya…"

Pembicaraan terus berlanjut antara Hanji dan Levi, seperti Hanji yang ingin memastikan keberadaan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Levi menjelaskan sambil menyesap kopi hitam kesukaannya. Levi sendiri adalah seorang **Pimpinan Squad Khusus Penyelidikan dari Kepolisian** , hanya berbeda divisi dari Hanji. Anggota squad yang Levi pimpin masih sangat familiar ditelinga Hanji seperti Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirsctein, Connie Springer, dan Sasha Brauss.

Sedangkan Armin Arlert saat ini sementara menggantikan posisi Hanji di Divisi Forensik karena absennya Hanji dan Moblit selaku Kepala dan Wakil Divisi. Hanji cukup senang mengetahui kalau Erwin masih aktif sebagai atasan mereka, namun tidak ingin melanjutkan bertanya saat Levi menjelaskan bahwa Gunther, Urd, Oluo dan Petra sudah lama tiada dan terhitung sebagai korban dari kekejaman Kenny.

Setidaknya penjelasan ini sedikit membuatnya merasa lebih lega dibanding saat pertama dia syok dan tidak dapat menerima keberadaannya didunia lain dimana tidak ada kengerian tentang Titan, hanya ketakutan akan seoarang pembunuh berantai yang haus darah mengincar nyawa mereka.

.

.

.

 **[Apartemen Ackerman]**

 **08.30 P.M.**

Setelah membiasakan dirinya dengan dunia baru yang dipijaknya, Hanji sudah lancar untuk menggunakan Smartphone miliknya, LED TV untuk menonton beberapa tayangan, kompor dan peralatan dapur elektronik lainnya untuk memasak dan hal lain sebagainya.

Sungguh hari pertama yang sangat melelahkan untuk dirinya yang baru saja tiba dan langsung diserang _Culture Shock_. Namun karena Levi, dia mampu melaluinya.

"Ah, Levi lama sekali. Apa yang membuatnya begitu lama untuk pulang…"

Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya Hanji menanti kedatangan Levi kerumah mereka. Walau sebenarnya dia masih ingin membicarakan banyak hal, tapi Levi harus segera kembali kekantornya pagi itu untuk melaporkan semua yang telah terjadi. Hanji berbaring kedalam kamar dan menyetel penghangat ruangan, tenggelam dalam simulasi dan merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini.

Satu hal yang masih membuatnya terkejut, membuatnya teringat pada kharisma seseorang yang memang selama ini dia kagumi, seseorang yang selalu ingin dibuatnya tersenyum namun terus gagal, lalu Hanji membenamkan wajahnya yang tersipu malu kedalam gumpalan selimut hangatnya.

 _Saat ini dia adalah Nyonya Ackerman, seorang istri dari Levi Ackerman._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[Suatu Tempat di Pinggiran London]**

 _Clak_ …

Suara gembok yang terbuka dari sebuah pintu besar yang mengarah dalam sebuah gudang tua yang sudah lama tak terpakai menuntun langkah seorang wanita berambut pirang untuk menyusurinya. Keheningan tanpa ada hawa kehidupan tak membuatnya takut dalam kesendirian. Tibalah sang wanita pada sebuah ruangan kecil lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dibalik kantongnya.

Saat kunci tersebut membuka pintu ruangan yang nampak seperti brankas besi tersebut, seorang sosok dibalik bayangan gelap yang menyelimuti memutar-mutar sebuah senjata api di telunjuk kanannya. Kakinya menyilang keatas meja, asap yang berhembus berasal dari cerutu yang tersemat dikedua bibir sosok pria bertubuh besar tersebut. Wajahnya terhalang sebuah topi _High-Top_ sewarna dengan kegelapan ruangan tersebut.

"Hei orang tua... wanita Ackerman itu masih hidup. Kau harus memikirkan langkahmu selanjutnya dengan lebih hati-hati." Suara wanita tersebut memecah keheningan.

Sang sosok dibalik bayangan hanya terdiam sesaat, hingga akhirnya sebuah tawa terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Itu semua sesuai dengan apa yang kurencanakan, _Annie_... _Hahaha_... _Hahahahaha_!"

.

.

.

 **TAIL SIDE # 3 END**

 _-To be Continued_

 _~ Justaway-Madao_


	4. Bed Talk

**TAIL SIDE #4 - BED TALK**

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. It all belongs to Isayama-Sensei._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[Siang Hari, 9 Maret… ]**

 **Sekitar 7-8 Sebelumnya**

Sinar matahari yang sedang terang-terangnya menaungi siang hari di seluruh kota London, sedikit awan terlihat sedang mengajak beberapa hembusan sisa-sisa angin musim dingin untuk menari dibawah teriknya panas. Sebuah cuaca yang sangat rentan untuk membuat tubuh manusia jatuh sakit seketika.

Jauh dipinggiran kota dengan segala hiruk-pikuknya. Disebuah gudang bekas yang sudah terabaikan dari segala aktifitasnya, tak seorangpun yang mendekatinya. Nampak seorang lelaki tua bertubuh jangkung berjalan dengan lunglai dan membuka salah satu pintunya yang besar tersebut.

 _Winter coat_ , sarung tangan, _cravat putih_ , celana jeans dan sepatu laras yang dikenakannya nampak hitam keseluruhan. Walau raut wajahnya tertutup dibawah naungan topi _high-top_ yang tetap selaras dengan fashion-nya yang sangat mencurigakan tersebut, tak ada satu kehidupan pun disana yang menyaksikan kehadirannya saat memasuki gudang besar itu.

Segera saat dirinya ingin memasuki lebih dalam, sebuah ruangan yang nampak lebih kecil dan lebih kokoh dibanding penampilan luar dari sebuah gudang tua tadi, sebuah benda dikantong jaketnya bergetar dengan sebuah alunan musik orkestra lembut ciptaan _Beethoven_ , perlahan dikeluarkanlah smartphone miliknya yang menunjukkan panggilan masuk tersebut.

Melihat nama yang tertera dilayar smartphonenya, si pria tua hanya mendengus seakan malas untuk mengangkatnya. Dengan berat hati dia menjawab panggilan melalui handsfree ditelinga kirinya sembari kedua tangannya merogoh kunci untuk memasuki ruangan yang nampak seperti brankas raksasa tersebut.

"Yo, halo kawan lama… Lama tak berjumpa… Tumben sekali kau meneleponku-" Ujar Kenny membuka percakapan via telepon itu, tanpa menunggu lama suara disisi lain telepon langsung menghentak dengan nada tinggi yang menandakan ketidakpuasan sang penelepon.

 _"Hentikan permainan bodohmu itu Kenny! Aku sudah muak dengan segala permainan bodohmu itu. Segera tuntaskan tugasmu dan kau akan menerima bayaranmu segera."_

"Hei, hei… Tenanglah sedikit Mr. Zeke… Kau tidak perlu buru-buru. Apalah seninya memakan apel tanpa mengiris kulitnya dengan indah? Lagipula uangku masih banyak, biarkanlah aku menikmati momenku untuk sementara." Jawab Kenny yang sudah memasuki ruangan dan bergerak untuk menyajikan secangkir _Whiskey_ dingin untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _"Kenny, aku tidak akan memberi keringanan padamu. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang telah negara lakukan pada kita, hah? Kita hanya dimanfaatkan layaknya seekor babi ternak yang dibuang saat sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi."_

"Hn…"

 _"Kau… Akan kupertegas sekali lagi, apa kau masih berpihak padaku? Aku bisa dengan mudah mengakhiri nyawamu jika Annie melaporkan kecurigaan tentang dirimu, kau tahu!"_

"Zeke… Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati keloyalanku pada pihak yang telah memberikan tawaran tertinggi-nya, kalau kau sampai meragukanku, aku bahkan juga bisa dengan mudah mengakhiri hidupmu, kau tahu… Yah lagipula batas _deadline_ misiku ini masih tersisa seminggu lagi bukan. Aku bahkan mampu untuk menyelesaikannya dalam 1 hari terakhir, wahai _mantan perdana menteri yang terhormat_!"

 _"Tch, asal kau tahu… Jika misi ini sampai gagal, kau tak akan pernah punya tempat untuk dipijak lagi… Rencana berubah, Annie akan membawakan detailnya padamu malam nanti. Kau akan bergabung dengan aset-ku yang sudah berada di London sejak dua hari yang lalu. Perhatikan langkahmu selanjutnya, Tuan Ackerman…"_

 _Tuut tuut tuut_ … Telepon ditutup secara sepihak oleh sang penelepon, Kenny terdiam dalam hening sambil mencium aroma _Whiskey_ , terhanyut dalam alkohol yang menguap lalu menenggaknya. Mendengus panjang sembari mengeluarkan beberapa senjata laras pendek yang bersemayam dibalik jaket panjangnya.

"Haah… Jika misinya gagal, ya…" Tak lama berselang, smartphonenya kembali bergetar, kali ini sebuah pesan dari sang penelepon sebelumnya, sebuah data profil aset yang dikirim untuk bekerja sama dengannya,

"Hm? Reiner dan Bertolt ya, heh… Sepertinya akan menarik…" Perkataannya itu diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum yang terpancar dari wajahnya yang sudah mulai keriput.

.

.

.

 **[Apartemen Ackerman]**

Hanji nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya, tubuhnya perlahan merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang sedang berada didekatnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mendapati sebuah sosok sedang duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang dimana dia sedang terbaring. Sebuah sosok yang sudah ditunggunya untuk pulang, seorang sosok _Kapten_ yang ada didalam hatinya.

Matanya teralih pada jam yang tergantung didinding, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari, Hanji mengumpulkan kesadaran dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Pergerakan itu membuat sosok yang duduk disebelahnya melemparkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hanji?" Tanya sosok yang dia kenal sebagai suaminya saat ini.

"A-ah, iya… Aku sudah menunggumu sejak pukul 8 malam tadi Levi… Kemana saja kamu, sa-sayang…?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah panggilan yang malah membuat sensasi aneh dalam pikirannya.

"Maaf, aku harus mengarahkan anak-anak untuk membantu investigasi lanjutan dari divisimu. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah baikan?"

"Ah, iya… Sudah mendingan… Apa kau sudah makan? Aku membuatkanmu _steak_ dan beberapa salad-"

"Iya aku tahu, aku sudah memanaskannya saat pulang tadi dan langsung memakannya. Sepertinya dirimu sudah terbiasa dengan beberapa kebiasaan harianmu, seperti selalu meninggalkan makanan didalam kulkas jika aku tidak sempat untuk makan malam bersamamu…" ucapnya kembali pada aktifitas yang sedang dilakukannya diatas kursi.

"A-ah, aku hanya berpikir kalau itu harus kulakukan. Kau tidak tidur Levi…?"

"Aku juga baru bangun, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa mengendurkan penjagaanku saat ini."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan kalau kamu tidur disampingku sejak tadi?"

"Hmmh, Hanji, kau juga bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku selalu tidur dikursi ini?"

"Ka-kalau itu sih aku tahu, hanya saja… Ki-kita kan me-me-menikah… Apa kau tidak pernah tidur bersamaku diranjang ini?" tanya Hanji gelagapan, masih tidak percaya bahwa mereka telah menikah namun mencoba _meng-kondisi-kan_ dirinya saat ini.

"Hanji…"

"Hm?" Sahut Hanji penasaran.

"Aku akan selalu tidur diranjang jika kau memintaku, menarik dan menyeretku dan yang pasti aku selalu tidur disana sehabis kita melakukan ' _itu_ ', apa kau tidak ingat? Ah, iya aku lupa kalau kau amnesia…"

" _Itu_?"

"Ya, _itu_ …"

" _Itu_ , apa…"

"Cih, apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami-istri dikamar mereka, kacamata sialan…"

"O-ooh…" sembari mengetuk kepalan tangan kanan diatas telapak kirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau melakukannya sekarang?"

"A-aah… Tidak dulu yah sa-sayang… Kau terlihat sangat lelah… Tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Wajahnya memerah, saat menyadari hal yang dilakukan suami-istri itu harusnya mengarah pada apa yang biasa mereka lakukan. Hanji langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menutup rasa malunya.

"Ah, ini? Aku hanya membersihkannya, ini adalah _SIG Sauer P320_ , handgun kesayanganku… Aku sudah melalui banyak hal bersamanya sejak pertama kali dia diproduksi. Perkenalkan, namanya _Historia_." Levi mendekatkan sebuah pistol yang sedang diusapnya kearah Hanji

"Historia? Mengapa namanya sama dengan nama Sang Ratu?"

"Ah, ada kisah dibaliknya…" tatapannya kosong, nampak mengenang sebuah momen dimasa lalu.

"Nah Levi… Maukah kau berbaring disampingku dan menceritakan lebih banyak hal? Sepertinya aku masih membutuhkannya. Dan juga tentang Mikasa…"

.

.

Pandangan Levi yang kosong tersebut buyar, membuat matanya tertarik pada gestur tangan Hanji yang menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya. Sang lelakipun menghentikan aktifitas perawatan senjata kesayangan miliknya dan bergerak menuju wadah yang dipersiapkan sang istri.

Levi berbaring tepat disisi kiri Hanji, masuk dalam hangatnya dekapan selimut bercampur penghangat ruangan mereka. Matanya masih menatap langit-langit kamar, namun tangannya segera menggenggam tangan Hanji dibalik selimut hangat itu. Masih dalam hening yang menyelimuti, Hanji khawatir dengan kondisi Levi tersebut, apakah harusnya dia tidak bertanya, karena mungkin akan mengarah kepada hal yang tidak ingin dibicarakan sang suami.

"Sayang… Kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu? Apa sebaiknya kita istirahat saja?"

"Ah, maaf… Jadi kau ingin mulai dari mana Hanji…"

"Hmm… Bagaimana tentang _SIG Sauer P320_ kesayanganmu itu dulu… Mengapa kau menamainya dengan nama Sang Ratu?" ucapnya antusias namun berusaha untuk berhati-hati.

"Apa kau sudah tahu? Darimana aku berasal?" Levi langsung balik melempar pertanyaan.

"Ya, Mikasa menceritakannya sedikit… Kau adalah keturunan Bangsawan Militer tersohor di negeri ini, entah kenapa aku sedikit terkejut saat tahu bahwa Mikasa adalah keponakanmu, namun aku tidak mengerti apa yang membedakanmu dengan Mikasa? Yah, Mikasa sempat bilang kalau kau berbeda dengannya." Jawab Hanji sambil kembali mengingat saat Mikasa berkunjung kerumah siang hari sebelumnya.

"Hoo… Begitu… Ya, itu memang benar… Jika dilihat ayah Mikasa adalah sepupuku…"

"Lantas apa hubungannya dengan nama pistol itu?"

"Dengarkanlah, dulu keluarga Ackerman memang bangsawan Militer terkuat di negeri ini. Sampai ada suatu kasus percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Penguasa sebelum Ratu Historia dan proses kudeta yang mengiringinya." Levi mulai menguraikan sebuah kisah dimasa lalu.

"Yah sangat rumit, intinya saat itu aku masih hidup dalam pengasinganku di Jerman, kami keluarga Ackerman sudah tidak diakui sebagai warga negara Inggris. Konon, proses percobaan pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh seorang Ackerman dan kami menerima dampak akibatnya. Ah, proses kudeta itu terjadi dilain hari, saat itu Sang Ratu bahkan belum lahir."

"Disaat yang sama, ayah Mikasa melarikan diri ke negeri timur jauh, dan menikahi ibu Mikasa yang seorang ras Asia. Dalam pelariannya tersebut, pasukan pembersihan yang ditunjuk pemerintah palsu membunuh kedua orang tua Mikasa namun Mr. Dan Mrs Ackerman itu sempat menghilangkan jejak anak semata wayang-nya tersebut."

"Ja-jangan-jangan…"

"Ya, sejak saat itu Mikasa yang masih kecil diadopsi oleh keluarga Jeager yang sedang bertugas disana. Sepupuku itu berhasil menghubungi Dr. Jeager sebelum kematiannya, dan membuat Dr. Jeager menerima pesan kematiannya tersebut, untuk mengadopsi dan melindungi Mikasa. Mereka kembali ke Britania Raya, dan Mikasa dijamin atas nama keluarga Jeager dan mendapatkan hak warga negara melalui cara itu."

"Tentang tim pembersih itu… Apa kau baik-baik saja saat itu Levi?"

"Ah, saat itu aku aman… Karena pada saat itu aku dirawat oleh Kenny…"

"A-apaa???"

"Kau mungkin tahu kemampuanku dalam segala hal, _hand-to-hand combat_ , _sniping_ , pembunuhan tanpa jejak dan semua tentang itu. Semua diajarkan langsung oleh Kenny saat aku masih muda, dan sebelum kami berpisah jalan."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Kenyataannya iya… Kau bahkan masih tetap ingin kunikahi setelah tahu itu semua, bodoh… Dasar keras kepala…Kau bahkan sering mengatakan pada semua personil kalau ingin tahu kisaran kekuatan Kenny, anggap saja kalau itu aku yang berada dipihak lawan."

"Ehehe… Jadi aku begitu ya… _Te-he_ …"

"Kulanjutkan, hari itu aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi ' _dunia hitam_ ' yang ku emban dan langsung mendapatkan panggilan dari klien baru. Tak tanggung, dia memberikan bayaran yang sangat besar dibanding semua misi yang pernah kujalankan dan juga hak kewarganegaraan kembali. Apa kau tahu siapa klien itu?"

"Ah~ Jika aku tahu mungkin aku akan tertidur memelukmu dan menjadikan ceritamu itu sebagai dongeng sebelum tidur, dasar ' _pendek_ ' ahahah- Ouch…" ledekan Hanji terhenti saat Levi memukul kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Dia adalah Zeke, Zeke Jeager… Perdana Menteri termuda dalam kabinet dan memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar dalam dunia kegelapan politik. Secara _de facto_ dia adalah anak dari Dr. Jeager, namun berbeda ibu dari Eren. Zeke sendiri yang meng-eksekusi ibu kandungnya. Dia menyadari adanya pemberontakan dibalik kepemimpinan 'Raja' pengganti yang ditunjuknya setelah menghilangnya Sang Ratu Frieda Reiss saat itu."

"Menghilang? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sampai saat ini, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu… Bahkan dari para tetua diparlemen juga tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui faktanya."

Kisah ini, sangat familiar, seperti yang dialami Hanji di pulau Paradis, 80% sangat mirip dengan beberapa alur dan role-play yang berbeda. Mengingat itu, Hanji langsung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, memastikan perannya didunia yang baru baginya ini.

"Levi, maafkan aku… Apakah aku mengetahuinya, fakta tentang Ratu Reiss? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Dr. Jeager?"

"Dr. Jeager? Kau bicara apa? Kau sudah menginvestigasi hal itu bahkan sejak sebelum kita bertemu, tapi hasilnya adalah nihil. Kau bahkan sering bersimulasi tentang kemungkinan yang terjadi saat bersamaku seperti ini, namun tetap saja itu tidak mengubah apapun."

"Begitu ya…" Untuk beberapa hal, Hanji merasa lega, namun masih ada rasa gelisah dalam hatinya. Karena sepengetahuannya di pulau Paradis, Frieda Reiss dimakan oleh oleh Grisha Jeager, agar Grisha mendapatkan kekuatan ' _koordinat_ ' dari keluarga Reiss. Mungkin dia juga penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Frieda didunia ini, maka dari itu dia memastikan dengan bertanya.

"Ingin kulanjutkan?" Levi membuyarkan lamunan Hanji.

"Ah, iya silahkan…"

"Golongan yang tidak puas dengan _Sang_ _Pimpinan Pengganti_ merencanakan sebuah kudeta. Seperti Komandan Dot Pixis, Jendral tertinggi Darius Zackly dan menunjuk Erwin Smith dari Resimen Kepolisian yang saat itu dijadikan kambing hitam oleh pemerintahan sebagai Pion Utama Kudeta."

"Lah, trus kamu dimana Levi?"

"Aku? Aku dibayar oleh Zeke untuk menyusup dalam skuad Erwin, mencuri skenario Kudeta lalu membunuhnya." Jawab Levi tanpa ada semangat dalam nada bicaranya.

"Hmm…"

"Kau tidak kaget?" Levi membalikkan badan dan pandangannya kearah Hanji yang sedari tadi memang sudah mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Levi.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak kaget, aku merasa Levi yang kukenal memang seperti itu?" Hanji hanya membalas dengan kata-kata berbalut senyuman manis dipadu dengan rambut yang tergerai indah menghias wajahnya..

"Hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa… Lalu selanjutnya?"

"Ah, aku berhasil menyusup. Aku bertemu denganmu dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja Erwin sudah mengetahui pergerakanku lalu mempermainkannya demi kelancaran kudeta. Yah, entah mengapa aku masih kesal dengan kekalahanku saat itu darinya… Singkat cerita, aku ditahan disel dengan penjagaan paling ketat, rencana Zeke gagal, kudeta berhasil saat Erwin menemukan kandidat yang sepantasnya menjadi ratu setelah Yang Mulia Frieda Reiss, yaitu adik tirinya Historia Reiss."

"Hn…"

"Tiga bulan berlalu, aku yang masih mendekam dalam penjara mulai muak dengan itu semua, aku benar-benar ingin membunuh Erwin hingga saat dimana dia datang untuk berbicara empat mata denganku disel itu. Dia menjelaskan bahwa Zeke berada dipihak yang salah, kemenangan ini adalah kemerdekaan bagi tanah Britania, dia juga menyanjungku sebagai pahlawan dibalik itu semua. Tentu aku masih belum mudah menyingkirkan dendamku padanya saat itu."

"He~ terus bagai mana bisa kau jadi sangat patuh pada Erwin?"

Pertanyaan setengah mengejek itu sukses memancing kekesalan si pria 160 cm, "Hei wanita jelek, aku tidak mengabdikan hidupku pada Erwin, aku mengabdikan hidupku pada Ratu yang sudah mengembalikan kehormatanku di negeri ini. Yang Mulia Historia Reiss."

Jawaban itu juga entah mengapa sukses menuai senyuman bahagia di bibir Hanji, " _Le_ - _va_ - _ii_ … Entah kenapa kau keren banget, ehehe…" Hanji langsung memeluk Levi dengan erat, tak sadar kalau dia masih canggung dengan hubungan barunya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Hanji yang tersadar langsung panik,

"E-eeeh, ma-maaf Levi, a-aku tak tahu mengapa aku langsung memelukmu…" ucapnya sambil perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Levi malah membalas dengan balik merangkul tengkuk Hanji, menjadikan lengannya sebagai pengganti bantal Hanji.

"Kau memang biasanya seperti ini, biasakanlah dirimu… _Sayang_ …" ujarnya dengan datar dan mengembalikan tatapannya keatas, menutupi kalau dirinya malu dengan momen romantis gagal yang dia coba buat.

"U-uh…" _(Eh, dia memanggilku sayang? Pikir Hanji)_

"La-lalu itu semua masih belum menjawab pertanyaan mengapa pistolmu menggunakan nama Sang Ratu, Le-Levi…"

"Haaaah~ Aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, kau masih tidak mengingatnya? Cih, mau bagaimana lagi. Erwin mengeluarkanku dari penjara untuk dibawa kepengadilan, Ya, pengadilan militer tertinggi biasanya dipimpin Oleh Darius sebagai hakim, tapi kala itu Sang Ratu-lah yang menghakimiku."

"Heh? Kok bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi saat itu entah mengapa pikiranku kosong… Kau dan yang lain menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan. Suasanapun menjadi sangat mencekam. Mungkin inilah akhir bagi seorang Levi, pikirku… Hanya saja telinga ini masih mendengar jelas saat Erwin membelaku dengan kata-katanya, menjelaskan bahwa aku adalah aset penting bagi negara dan _bla bla bla_ … Hingga akhirnya Yang Mulia mulai angkat suara…"

 _"Levi Ackerman, kutanya padamu… Atas nama Tuhan, Simbol Kerajaan dan Aku sebagai Penguasa Tertinggi Negeri ini, apakah kau sanggup mengabdikan dirimu untuk Kejayaan Tanah Britania Raya?"_

"Aku hanya terdiam saat itu, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa hingga Erwin melemparkan sesuatu kehadapan tangan dan kaki-ku yang terborgol. Ya, _SIG Sauer P320_ milikku itu. Lalu Erwin berdiri dihadapan Sang Ratu dan mulai berkata…"

 _"Levi, jika kau masih memendam amarah padaku atau pada Negeri ini, gunakanlah itu untuk menembakku. Senjata itu adalah milikmu, kau berhak sepenuhnya untuk menentukan takdirmu kedepan. Jika kau menembakku, aku mungkin akan mati, namun masih banyak yang akan menggantikanku, tapi jika kau memilih untuk mengabdi pada Negeri ini, kau akan mendapatkan kembali hak penuh atas kewarganegaraanmu, tentunya dibawah pengawasaanku. Pilihlah!"_

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Hanji memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hmph… Dasar Pikun, tentu aku menembak kearah kedua borgol ditangan dan kakiku…"

"E-eeeeeeeeeeh? Lalu siapa lagi yang kau tembak?"

"Bego... Setelah itu, aku mengosongkan semua peluru, lalu melemparkan senjata kosong itu kehadapan Yang Mulia lalu berkata, ' _Inilah jawabanku_ '…"

"Ahahahahaaha, Kau banget Levi… Aku sudah menduganya… Hahaha, jadi kau menamai senjata ini untuk kejadian bersejarah itu. Ahahahahahaha aku paham, aku paham Levi…"

"Ribut… Diam lah ini masih terlalu dini hari untuk tertawa seperti itu bodoh…" Levi menempatkan sebelah tangannya di ubun-ubun, pertanda sedikit terganggu dengan reaksi Hanji.

"Ehehe… Oh iya… Satu lagi, yang aku ingin tanyakan…"

"Apa?"

"Ne, siapa diantara kita yang jatuh cinta duluan? Dan siapa yang melamar siapa?"

"Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu?" Lirikan matanya langsung menghadap pada wajah bodoh, senyuman jahil yang selalu dia rindukan… Keusilan sang istri.

"Cih… Kau yang jatuh cinta padaku lebih dulu… Dan kau terkadang bangga dan membanggakannya dihadapan semua orang. Dan untuk yang melamar… Lelaki macam mana didunia ini yang membiarkan dirinya dilamar wanita lebih dahulu… Tentu saja aku, Penggila Cairan Kimia! _(Pengganti julukan Penggila Titan)_ "

"Ah begitu… Hehehe…" Hanji kembali tertawa puas, dia bangkit dan keluar dari inkubator hariannya, melangkah dengan riang menuju pintu keluar dari kamar, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, sedikit warna lebih cerah juga sudah mulai muncul di ufuk langit timur.

"Hei, sayang… Mau sarapan lebih awal? Aku akan membuatkanmu _omelette_ spesial kesukaanmu yang resepnya baru kuingat kemarin sore, ah tentunya aku juga sudah mengerti resep kopimu kok…" dia sangat bersemangat, sangat enerjik... Melihatnya saja sudah mengangkat semua beban dan lelah yang dirasakan Levi.

"Hm, lakukanlah sesukamu Hanji, aku akan mandi dulu." Levi akhirnya juga bangkit dari hamparan lembut yang menyelimuti dirinya, membiarkan secercah senyuman terpancar untuk membalas motivasi yang telah diberikan sang Nyonya Ackerman.

"Baiklah, mari kita awali pagi ini… _Sayangku_ …"

Hanjipun melangkah menuju dapur, menyiapkan semua aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga, obrolan pagi diatas ranjang bersama suami ternyata tidak buruk, tidak… ini bahkan sangat baik untuk memulai hari. Dia sudah tidak ragu dengan status hubungan pernikahan ini, dia juga bergumam dalam hati kecilnya tanpa memutus senyuman bahagia diawal pagi itu.

 _"Ah, mungkin didunia manapun, sepertinya aku akan selalu bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _._

 _._

 **TAIL SIDE # 4 END**

 ** _-To be Continued-_**

 ** _~ Justaway-Madao_**


End file.
